James Howlett (Earth-7045)
With a past shrouded in mystery, Wolverine's memories are full of government secrets, traumatic events, and death. Remembering only escaping Weapon X and later joining Department H, the man known as Logan was approached with a chance to change the world, by Professor Charles Xavier. After joining Professor X's X-Men, Wolverine has been using his mutant powers, to heal at an accelerated rate, enhanced physical condition, animal-like instincts, and razor sharp bone claws that protrude from between his knuckles laced with the indestructible metal adamantium, to fight for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Contaminant Immunity' **'Decelerated Aging' *'Superhuman Strength': Wolverine's natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. He is capable of lifting 800 lbs to 2 tons. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, easily lifting the weight of a dozen men over his head with just one arm, and lifting the 955-pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. *'Peak Human Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation': Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses' *'Retractable Bone Claws' Abilities *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist': Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a samurai, and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts. He has mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and learned other 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability made him one of the finest combatants on Earth, as he was able to keep up with both the Black Panther and Iron Fist, both expert martial artists. Wolverine defeated Sabretooth several times in hand to hand combat and intelligence. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. *'Expert Marksman' *'Master Swordsman' *'Expert Acrobat' *'Multilingual': A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Spanish, and Mandarin; he had some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. He was also taught Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, Wolverine has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. Weaknesses *'Sensory Overload' *'Adamantium Poisoning': adamantium has proven to be poisonous, which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life if his healing factor fails on him. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage': Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Adamantium Skeleton' *'X-Man Uniform' *'X-Force Uniform' Transportation *Personal motorcycle *'X-Men Blackbird' Weapons Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he was especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he was highly skilled with firearms and because of his perfect eyesight it is very difficult for him miss when firing a gun, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons, despite this, Wolverine used guns frequently after he lost his healing factor. Trivia *Wolverine carries a medical card stating that he is a war veteran who has a metal plate in the head, to help him bypass metal detectors in airports. *Logan's blood is type O, Rhesus negative. *Nick Fury stated that if he joined up, Wolverine would be a level ten S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *Deadpool has claimed to have hacked Wolverine's Tumblr account. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Widowed Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Claw Retraction Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Canadian Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Weapon X members (Earth-7045) Category:Team X members (Earth-7045) Category:Department H members (Earth-7045) Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:X-Force members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Mercenaries Category:Adventurers Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Climate Adaptation Category:Super Senses Category:Enhanced Claws Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Memory Loss Category:Atheists Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Wolverine